The Multiverse Event
The Multiverse Event happened exclusively to the people who were in the discord server. However, the Multiverse had other events that explained why it happened in the first place. We'll look through all the events that led up to the Multiverse and the event itself. Mysterious Place Event The Mysterious Place event was the first event that started the multiverse story. It began with a bunch of people, (who is known as the heroes by a mysterious person in the future) who woke up in a mysterious ship. They were stuck inside of the ship and soon pressed some buttons to escape the inside. Once they got to see outside, they saw a green foggy area with an acid sea circling the area. The Heroes made a path with parts of the ship and went to the land. Nothing useful was in it, so they looked at the other islands for a chance to escape. They came across a maze. But before entering it, they met a mysterious person who warned them about the maze. This person was not seen ever again. Once the heroes went inside the maze, they searched what was at the end. What they found was something special, it allowed them to activate the infinity gauntlet on a pedestal. One of the heroes called, "Hip Thanos". Used it but the power was too much for him, he snapped and teleported everyone to another realm called, "The Soul Realm". A place that looked like the normal map but had a strange tower and an orange fog. Before they could question where they were, they were brought up to the sky by a mysterious person called, "The Soul Keeper". He told the heroes about Hip Thanos. When he snapped, he allowed the other heroes to escape but teleported himself to another realm, all alone in the cold...And in the hot. Soul Keeper then started to transform into a dark beast. This made the heroes have to fight against Soul Keeper. After the heroes were victorious, Soul Keeper snapped back to normal and told the group he was controlled by a dark spirit. He then told them about the location of where they are and allowed them to go. However, Soul Keeper knew who these people were and what they were gonna find next; even when they meet each other again. (No Pictures or date, sorry, lads) (Picture of Soul Keeper) Dark Thanis Event After Soul Keeper sent them back, the heroes relaxed until something happened. It began when Thanis was taken over by the mysterious, "Dark Orbs". He soon transformed into Dark Thanis who fought the heroes. At the end of the event, the heroes saved Thanis with the power of the light orbs and the green orbs. However, at the end of the event, we met a robloxion called, "The Oveerseer Wizard", who knew more about these mysterious dark orbs. This event happened at: 12th May 2019. (Picture of the Heroes who fought Dark Thanis) The Light and Dark Orb Event This event continued after the Dark Thanis Event which made the heroes go to the sky to find the sky islands. In the area, the heroes met the King Light orb who requested the assistance of The Oveerseer Wizard and the Heroes to do a task and take down the evil Dark orb king. The task was to get three light buttons to activate the path to get to the King Dark orb's land. Once the heroes went in, they fought against the King Dark orb. The light won and spared the king. The Dark orb king then made a truth with the Light orb King, ending the war between the two orbs. (Picture of the sky islands, the dark orb king fight and some of the heroes) (If you look closer, you can see the entrance of the light orb king's room) This event happened at: 18th May 2019. Hacker Noob Event This event continued on the story of the events. While the heroes were relaxing on the mainland, a mysterious noob came and started making the full map into classic roblox! Soon it was figured out he was a child who was just hacking the game. The heroes had to strike when the noob wasn't prepared. They couldn't attack the noob because he had something, "The Retro Infinity Gauntlet" It was like a lego block but with the top of it representing an infinity stone's colour. With it, the noob made some games, that the heroes had to play. Once they finished all of it, they fought the noob. At the end, the noob was defeated and banned by a roblox developer. He re-joined soon and the heroes forgave him. The map returned back to normal but something happened. A neon orange portal opened behind the Overseer Wizard, then a person walked from it. Soul Keeper came out of the portal requesting the assistance of the heroes and the Overseer Wizard. The heroes were confused on what Soul Keeper needed help with; but when Soul Keeper told them about the problem, they followed Soul Keeper into the portal. (Sorry, no picture or date.) Now we'll head into the Multiverse event itself. This event was separated into 3 parts. All three parts are important to the story itself. If you haven't read the other events, I recommend you do...Or don't. The Multiverse Event The Multiverse event happens immediately after the hacker noob event. The heroes followed Soul Keeper into the Soul Realm again. They all stood and looked at a big tower with the doors, shut. Soul Keeper opened the door to the tower and all the heroes climbed all the way to the top were Soul Keeper was. Soul Keeper told the heroes what they were here again. They were here because of dark orbs that came out of no where and is taking over the multiverse. The Heroes were confused about the dark orbs but they were not the dark orbs they knew from the past. They were pure darkness and had no feelings and has one purpose to take over everything it sees. Once the heroes know what's going on, Soul Keeper told them that they had to go to, 5 realms and fix them from the dark orbs making the realms, unstable tears in reality. The heroes accepted and went into the 1st realm. First Realm (Ethereal Depths Realm) The First Realm was a dark place with blue fog that hugged the map. The heroes were lost and they met a mysterious person. He wore ancient purple robes and a hood that covered his face. He told the heroes about what happened. Dark orbs came and started making rips in the place and killing people that tried to stop them. The person told them that they can seal the dark orbs away and that's what they did if they found a dark orb. They soon got all of the dark orbs in the mainland but more was at a pirate ship, when they were travelling to the ship, they found a small light orb! He decided to come and show them the ship. However the ship was filled with ghost pirates! They sealed all the dark orbs and went back to the soul realm. They realised that the orb above them was bigger and more powerful. Soul Keeper told them that, they have more realms to fix. Soul Keeper opens another portal to another realm and they entered, however before they entered, Overseer Wizard said he had to do something. (Sadly no picture of the realm) Second Realm (Freeze Fire Realm) The heroes entered the realm and it was freezing! it was a place that seemed to be normal but cold...And hot? Once they looked around, they heard someone call for them. It was Hip Thanos! He was still alive! "Hey, Hip Thanos! Do you remember me?" - True Lad (One of the heroes) "Yeah, you're that edgy lad guy?" - Hip Thanos. Hip Thanos told the rest what happened, he's been living here since he couldn't escape. The gauntlet he has doesn't work anymore so he was stuck. The heroes filled him in what happened and he decides to return back to the group. Once he does, he tells them that the dark orbs have recently came and started messing with reality in the realm. He also told them that there is a button to change weather. To cold, to hot! Hot to cold. When it's cold, they could walk on the ice that circled the island, however if they pressed the button to hot, the ice would turn into a burning hot water. When they were doing this, they found someone. Someone that was mad at the heroes when they changed the weather, "The Red Orb". The red orb would change depending on the weather. He would become a dead cyan orb. When it's warm, he is normal. The heroes ignored him and met another orb, it was the green orb! The green orb told them what happened but they were getting attack by the dark orbs! The heroes managed to take them down, however, massive dark orbs came and they fused to make, "The Dark Snowman". The heroes climbed the snowman and hit a massive red spot on his head! Once they hit it, 3 times, it fell into the boiling water and died. The heroes sealed the rest of the orbs and went back to Soul Keeper. Soul Keeper, was amazed on what happened and pointed out the orb above them was bigger and powerful. But not powerful enough. Soul Keeper told them that the next realm is a place to not mess about in because something lies within it. The heroes went into the next portal. Third Realm (Swamp Realm) The Swamp realm was a dirty and foggy area. It was lifeless but Soul keeper did warn the heroes that something was within this realm. The heroes soon realised that the dark orbs were around the area, so they went to work out a plan to take them out. They soon found out that some light were around the swamp that could damage the dark orbs. They turned on 3 out of 4; but they heard a massive roar! Then the Swamp Monster King came and attacked the heroes. The monster itself was weak against the light so they turned on the fourth light and attacked the monster. They soon discovered the dark orbs controlled the monster but it was too late to save him. They sealed all the dark orbs and returned to Soul Keeper. Soul Keeper that hey had 2 realms left. The heroes were almost done with the dark orbs and the soul orb is becoming more bigger and better. Fourth Realm (A Realm that always rains Realm) The heroes go to a realm where it rained forever! Once they entered, they found two smart noobs who has a crew that somehow survive this weather. The two noobs were called, "Sargent" and "General". Sargent had a rainbow tie while General has a world war 1 like hat. These two noobs knew the soul realm, but thought it was a fantasy. So when the heroes came and tried to tell them that they came from the soul realm, they didn't trust them and fought the heroes. Soon they made Sargent set on fire, and they stopped. The noobs trusted them and told them that the dark orbs were on top of a project they were working on. The Heroes climbed the gears to get to the project and fought it to release the dark orbs out and sealed them. They returned to the Soul Realm with the two noobs and Soul Keeper sent them to the 5th realm. However, Overseer wizard returned to the game but Soul Keeper warned them that the fifth realm is dangerous... Fifth Realm (Our home) The heroes entered the portal to the fifth realm and saw that is was home! However, massive dark orbs circling the land and caused chaos. The world was filled with darkness and the heroes lost hope. However, the mysterious person from Ethereal realm came and took them back to the tower. Soul Keeper told them that, "The Beast" is here. Then out of no where, a massive black orb with a big white slash eye appeared and started attacking the heroes. This beast controlled all of the dark orbs and changed his own form multiple times! The fight went on until the heroes did a special attack, putting the beast back to slumber, putting an end to the darkness. Soul Keeper thanks everyone and sends everyone back home. All the dark orbs are gone and Overseer Wizard takes his exist as well. The heroes then celebrate after that. However...A Dark tree started growing behind the house... Category:Events